Treacherous
by CmPunk-AjLee1986
Summary: Rated M for Language, Sex, and Violence. More Summary to come


**An: Here is another story of Phil and April...**

**I own nothing!**

**The song I used was Treacherous, by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_Put your lips close to mine,_

_As long as they don't touch._

_Out of focus Eye to Eye,_

_Till the gravity is too much._

"April…"

Hearing her name brought her out of her darkened trance, she turned slowly to the sound of the voice. The tears that had wanted to drip from her forlorn eyes started to fall freely down her cheeks.

"Oh…sweetheart," Arms circled around her trembling frame as she started sobbing boisterously. "Let's get your stuff together and get out of here." Her friend led her down the empty hallways of the arena.

All of it didn't make any sense, where did she go wrong? 'Did I not tell him…' Her hands shook with reckless abandon. 'Why?...Why?' His words cut through her already unstable mind-set. _"Forget…"_ That word especially threw her off-balance… _'Forget your hands on me…' _not possible… _'Forget your kisses, moans, and everything else…' _she couldn't bring herself to do that. She couldn't even bring herself to hate that he so effortlessly hurled hateful phrases at her...in the presence of millions no less. But she had to…right? That's what everyone else would expect from her.

"Celeste?" Her voice cracked and came out as a breathy whisper. "What…What should I do?" She felt her way to her bag, his stuff that had laid next to hers only hours before, were now long gone with him. "How am I going to do this…how could anybody except me to do so…how could he…?"

"He shouldn't have…oh AJ...no one expects anything from you, sweetheart maybe…you should take some time off." Celeste saw April's fists clench at the suggestion.

"NO! Celeste…how could you even suggest such a thing. I am not going to let…he can't know that he won." Her eyebrows knitted together, she had spotted a piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket on her gym bag. "What is this…?" Her fingers fiddled with the paper. As soon as she opened it, her knees gave out from under her.

_April,_

_I want you to know that…even though my words hurt you; I did it out of concern for you. I know this doesn't make any sense to you, but you have to trust me. Please…right now is not the time to second guess your gut feeling…and I know Celeste is there, tell her I'm sorry…I am so sorry for everything. I love you Pika…please don't forget that._

_Love, Batman…aka Phil_

_XOXO_

She let an audible gasp escape her dry lips. "Celeste…?" She spun around; grabbing her bags, her keys, and her shocked friend's hand. "We need to get to the hotel…NOW!"

_And I'll do anything you say,_

_If you say it with your hands._

_And I'd be smart to walk away,_

_But you're quick sand…_

_**20 minutes later:**_

"God, April…you could killed us…at least 5 times," The two toned diva jumped out of the car; running to the still sidewalk and thanking the heavens above that she was still alive. "What is this all about anyways?"

"He thinks he can just explain himself in a note, heh…well not to me I am not going to let him off that easy." She huffed past Celeste who was getting their bags out of her car.

"Well…this could be interesting…"

* * *

_**Phil's Hotel Room:**_

The water did little to dull the pain in his aching muscles. But that wasn't even the purpose for this shower. He felt horrible, her face, her eyes, ugh the whole fricken situation he found himself in…it made his body shudder with shame. But what was he supposed to do. He couldn't knowingly let harm come to her, no…absolutely not. His fists had unknowingly clenched by his sides. He looked at the white tiled walls; he knew what was coming before it happened.

'Bam…Bam…'

He would have chuckled, but something about the force made him rethink it. Turning off the water; grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist. His hand reached for the bathroom door knob…

'Bam…Bam…Bam'

He only had one guess on who could be trying to knock his door down. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from off his bed.

'BAM…BAM…BAM'

A smirk stretched across his face.

'Man, she must be pissed…'

He swung the battered door open and jumped a little when he caught a glimpse of her fists coming right for his face.

"Phillip Jack Brooks…you better wipe that goofy grin off your face right...now!" She slammed the door shut behind her with such force that the sound echoed throughout the room. "What the hell was that…and this, is this your way of protecting me…because if it is, trust me I'm not the one who needs protecting!" Her feet took a couple of steps towards him, as she threw the note at him.

"April…" He was cut off when her hand flew to his face.

"No…you don't get to talk…it's my turn! You…You are such an ASS!" Her chest was heaving; she didn't know that she was capable of being this angry. "How…Could…You!" She paced in circles, trying to calm herself…but every time she saw him. She wanted to scratch his eyes out. "Explain…NOW!"

He felt his stinging cheek as her voice screeched louder and louder. His ears felt like they were bleeding, her voice it was getting unbearable. So he did the only thing that made sense to him.

Taking a few cautious steps towards her, he caressed her pink, tear-stained cheeks; crashing his lips onto her trembling ones. He kissed her with all the strength he had, his hands ran down from her cheeks, to her neck, shoulders…finally resting them on hers.

'Oh no mister…you are not getting off that easy.'

With that thought she snapped her eyes open and brought her hands to his chest, roughly pushing him away from her. "No…Not until you tell me why…" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for his voice to finally leave his throat.

_This love is Treacherous…_

_This path is Reckless…_

_This love is Treacherous…_

"It wasn't my choice..." He dropped down on his couch and put his aching head into his hands. Feeling her eyes on him, he beckoned her to stand in front of him. "April...I told you in note..." He grabbed onto her hands. "To trust me...I, I can't let anyone hurt you..." Seeing the concern on her face, he knew that he had no choice but to continue. "I had a talk with the higher ups...the conversation had nothing to do with us...at first. But...one of the "suits" pulled me aside and well...he said some things..." His mouth was starting to go dry, he had to finish this, for her sake. "He told me to end things...he told me he knew things that would make _your_ career go down the toilet...April I couldn't just let that happen to you..." His head fell onto their entwined hands, his whole body was shaking from the confession that escaped his lips._  
_

"Oh...Phil...Baby, look at me..." Her hands left his, so she could place them on his stubbly cheeks. "Phil...please, Baby." She knew he wasn't going to look at her, so she got down on her knees so he couldn't easily hide away from her any longer. "I believe you okay...but what I don't understand is why you couldn't tell me in a better way?" She placed her head in his lap, circling her arms around his shaking waist. That's when she heard him sniffle. "Oh, Phillip...don't cry...if you cry, I will cry..." Her face looked up at his; she could see his lip start to quiver. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her dry lips, she pushed herself up and her fingers gently pushed his face up by his chin. Once their eyes met, she smiled at him.

"April..." Her lips gently caught his, the words that were on his mind were swept away with her showing that through everything that happened...she understood.

* * *

**Please Review, Rate and Follow...YAY :)**


End file.
